


Apaiser

by bigstrapenergy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff I guess, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstrapenergy/pseuds/bigstrapenergy
Summary: “I’ll have you know that the homeless magician look attracted plenty of ladies and lads in the early 1500s.”Chloe deserve to rant.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Apaiser

The rain painted a nice scenery from the penthouse, a slight buzz could be heard from way below, a usual sound for LA around this time of the day, the grayness of the sky slowly letting the darkness of the night seep through.

It seemed to match the with the way Chloe was feeling tonight, content yet angsty, nearly anxious but more so filled with frustration? Yes, that seemed about right.

Nothing had given her any sign that the day would finish like this.

No that’s a lie.

Since she had risen this morning she had been prepared to fight, to let out some of the pent-up energy, the annoyance that apparently decided to sink into her bones.

It had been this way for nearly two weeks now, bitterness and resentment slowly found its way back into her being, not that she thought it had ever left her, but she had assumed it had been smothered enough that she could ignore it for the rest of her life.

The past was the past and nothing could be done about it, so why bring up old shit?

Yet...

Here she is on the verge of tears waiting for the elevator doors to open and for Lucifer to come in, waiting to see him and the smile, a forced one he’d been wearing for days now, only for her, to see that false persona he’d been keeping up for days now trying to wait it out, only for her... Just for her.

He is so good, so patient when it comes to her nowadays, in a way that he wasn’t capable of in the years she’s known him and Chloe’s thankful, though lately she found herself whishing that he hadn’t been so.

Perhaps if he’d pushed for answers, for an explanation to her behavior than maybe it would have been easier.

They would have argued, screamed at on another perhaps, said things they meant to say but, in a way, specifically done to hurt each other enough so that would avoid the true problem that was eating away at them, there would have been tears and then they would have made in bed, or in the car.

Either way sex seemed to be the answer when things became too much, when a touchy subject was being pocked at too roughly.

Chloe didn’t want that to be a standard for them, she felt like she was becoming the Dan of their relationship, not communicating and fixing things by falling into bed to fuck away all thoughts of anger until nothing was left.

Lucifer is patient, he waited long enough and now she is ready and so is he, and if she’s been honest, he’s probably been ready for a while now just not for the same reasons.

He is ready to be told that they break up, that he is what exactly what his father and siblings and humanity have said that he is, and she will never say those words to him because there is no reality where that seems to fit.

She’s in love with Lucifer and that’s final, it’s grounding in a way, a weight that doesn’t feel like one and a peace of mind that can’t be altered.

It’s as certain as the finality of death and blinding light of the sun as it rises, it’ll never stop, it’s ongoing.

Chloe feels him before she sees him, she can feel hair on the back of her neck rise as the elevator doors open, a warm feeling that spreads in her quite like her blood flow. A ghost of a smile rises on her face she can’t hold it back even though they are about to hurt each other, she knows in her guts that it’ll be for the better.

The sounds of his Louboutin resonate before his voice. “Detective?” his voice is soft, not quite afraid but not the confident one she is used to hear.

He is beautiful, a sheepish boyish look on his face as if he doesn’t quite know what to expect from her and it already hurts.

“How is the party going downstairs?” No, she is not stalling.

He cares about Lux, he puts in time and effort in it, so she wants to know.

“Quite alright if I do say so myself, a few of my... well past intimate contacts,” he stutters, a glass of whisky quickly emptied only to be refiled, which gets him an eyebrow rise.

“Orgie wise I mean, they needed a room for the night and demanded my services but those are no longer up for offer.” she snorts.

They meet in the middle of the couch, only a few inches between them. “I would hope so...” Chloe takes the glass out of his hand to take a small sip. “I mean for them, your stamina is just not what it used to be.”

His mouth drops only for gasp to seep through. “I beg your pardon ?!”

A small grin manages to break on her face and in a teasing tone she says. “Well, you passed out only after three times last week, I’m sure your... Past intimate contacts were accustomed to more.”

His eyes crinkle as he gives a lewd look, and she wants to kiss the soft crow's feet that only deepens as he smiles. “Well, you are to blame for that Detective.” seductiveness as clear as in his tone.

A silence settles over, tense, not quite uncomfortable but filled with anxiety.

“We should talk.”

A frown and then he gets up, glass yet again empty. “Isn’t this what we’re doing? We are quite literally talking right now.”

“Lucifer...”

Chloe wants to tell him to sit down, that she wants him close to her for this, but that seems unrealistic due to the way that this conversation is about to unfold.

“Let’s not, please... We don’t do that.”

He’s got both hands on the bar now, his head is held down, but she can hear the quiet sight that escape’s him. “Do what ?”

He stands there looking every bit like the broken man that she knows he has been trying so hard to rebuild.

Chloe whishes crawl inside his head and undo all the hurt that was done to him, she wants to rewrite history and knock some sense into his Father’s head and tell him how his absence has turned his son into a man who feels underserving of love although he is the one who deserve, needs it the most.

Chloe longs to bring him a semblance on peace, of security within their relationship.

“Pretend.” she fumbles with her hands, feeling uneasy, nervousness creeping on her as she says it.

It feels wrong, like a lie that isn’t quite one but still feels somewhat feels like one.

An uneasiness that settles in the pit of stomach the second she hears him scoff and Chloe realize that was the wrong thing to say. “Don’t we Detective ?”

Oh.

“I-” The questioning frown that had formed on Chloe’s forehead slipped as dread settled in her bones.

“ _Didn’t we_ ?” she can see his body tighten but he doesn’t turn, he is as still as water as he throws her an over the shoulder stare that bring another wave of discomfort within her.

Guilt had never left her being in the first place, so when she felt her inside squeeze as if a bug had elected his residence here, she let it.

Chloe had forgotten that it had been there for a while, slowly but surely eating her insides. It was easier to ignore when she wasn’t confronted by it, by her mind or nightmares.

Or by a man whose kingdom will ultimately be where she ends up.

Shames creeps up on her so when resentment sticks it’s head out at her holding hands with anger, Chloe lets them soothe the ache that guilt brough on.

It feels a lot like a cool shot of ice went through her and it feels good, calming almost.

“I don’t know you tell me, Lucifer.”

He stares and stares, a flicker on pain in his eyes but stays silent. It hurts to see him in pain, but Chloe doesn’t want that, she can’t handle that right now and he doesn’t get to feel that way when bile feels like it’s creeping up on her.

And it’s so calm and quiet and he stares, and Chloe wants to hurt him.

Shivers like a gust of wind runs through her when she realizes how eerie it is that she feels comfort in knowing that she can.

That she can let her wrath out on him and cause a pain that nobody but her can, not even his Father.

More guilt.

“You’re so good at it, aren’t you ?” he flinches. “Pleading to be believed, Devil’s persona and all, only to never prove it. You’re good.” her voice is hard.

A scoff comes out of his mouth as he mutters to himself, "Never prove it...”.

And he turns and she can see the ghost of a disbelieving smirk on his face, whisky glass abandoned on the counter. “I never pretend to be anything other than what, who I am.”

The pain in his eyes is still present and she knows hers must reflect the same.

“Oh, haven’t you ?”

Something that felt trapped for so long starts to uncoil within her and it’s too late now, she can’t get a grasp of it anymore, can’t tuck it back in safely inside the confines of her mind.

“All these years, acting like a regular Joe with a fancy accent and dressed like a runway model at all times.” he’s shaking his head, scoffing as he does so.

“Never giving me anything, not the slightest clue to believe you.”

And he stares again, she wants to scream.

“My word should’ve been enough.”

Oh, for Christ sake.

“Why ?” The couch is making scratching noise as her fist digs into it.

A gasp comes out and she know he wants to roar the next words out.

“Trust.”

And Chloe knows, she knows that the second he said that word he realized his own mistake. Too late.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about fucking trust.” and she wants to raise and shout the words at him, but she doesn’t.

Chloe’s afraid she won’t control her words and she wants her point to get across before her voice cracks, wants to keep the semblance of control he seems to believe she has until she can’t anymore.

“Trust, is _not_ willing keeping me in the dark when you could have easily proven to me that all of this,” she shakes her hand around to the room. “Was real, that angel and demons and fucking God existed.”

She knows her voice has gotten harsh and rough, but she can’t do anything about that.

“Trust, is _not_ disappearing to fucking Las Vegas to marry the first girl you see as a mean to push me away.”

He looks pale and ashamed and sheepish, but she’s not done.

“Trust, is _not_ just you doing that just to push me away, no” she laughs and it’s ugly. “But more so because you thought, you assumed that I couldn’t handle knowing that your prick ass Father decided to make me a miracle.”

And he looks like he’s going say something with arms flapping around aimlessly and he looks like a goddam bird and she hates doing this, but nothing comes out not that she gives him the time.

“Trust, is _not_ you keeping me in the dark choosing to do so, when you had fucking wings at your disposal that you could have flashed at any given time.”

Chloe can see it, see him crumble with his shoulders hunched forward as she speaks, and it hurts because she knows that he already wallows in so much guilt and shame and it’s not fair because he’s a good man, the best.

But this isn’t meant to be fair, to either of them.

Her voice has risen but she can’t stop now, and it needs to be out.

“Trust, is _not_ you knowingly keeping in the dark about Pierce,” and his face, god his face.” When you knew all that talk about him being the First fucking Murderer, the Sinnerman made no sense to me.”

Lucifer is still and he looks crushed and she is cruel, but he needs to know.

Perhaps that is wrath.

“You knew.” Chloe waits and stares.

“I tried.” she shakes her head.

“No, you didn’t.” quiet, resigned.

Is it really a lie if you believe it, she knows that for him it isn’t. “I did !” he’s struggling with words again. “You-I-… I tried showing you plenty times and-”

“I left Trixie with him, my daughter I let him in my home,” she is cruel. “In my bed and I trusted him.”

He flinches as if she slapped him. ”I was going to marry him and _still_ you didn’t do anything to prove to me that what you were saying was the true.”

Chloe scoff and shakes her head slowly as she runs a hand on her face, her body wound up tight.

“If you trusted me, you would have showed me.” she says in a quiet voice and she knows that right now she is crushing him.

Her gaze falls to the ground and yes, she is cruel.

”You talk about trust and pride yourself with only ever telling the truth, yet you only recently started to give me all of it.”

Perhaps he had always known but chosen not to admit to himself.

“You didn’t trust that I could handle the whole truth, so you decided to simply not give it to me.”

He stares, but she doubts he’s truly seeing her right now and he’s still, mouth agape but she knows that that he is trying to form words, say something to make himself believe that this isn’t what he had been doing.

“That’s not- I tried to show you, to tell you Detective but I couldn’t.”

Denial is a cruel thing and so she can’t help it, she scoffs.

“Yes, you couldn’t for a while, but not the whole time.”

He frowns something not quite like realizations settle in his eyes. “No. Not the whole time.”

And she sees it in his eyes, just for a few seconds like a flash that cruelty is something he capable of too. “Yet there were plenty occasions that let you play witness to my non-human strength... To the truth, wasn’t there ?”

And Chloe hates how right he is, because right now she knows he’s feeding into her guilt unknowingly.

Lucifer stares at her and she knows he can see the moment when she realizes he’s right and his voice is quiet when he speaks.

“Perhaps I may have,” _may_...”omitted certain things but it wasn’t malicious nor was it done to stir you away from the truth and keep you the dark.”

“Wasn’t it ?” she should stop, because Chloe knows that it’s the truth, that he hadn't mean for any of it to be a lie, he had just thought that she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

And he was right.

“I feared that your reaction would be to flee.”

The distraught look that taken place on his face melted before her eyes and he looked lost in memories that Chloe knew all too well. “I-I shouldn’t have... You--”

He’s struggling with words yet again and Chloe stays silent, waiting for what she knows will bring back the ghost of Rome and Kinley.

“There are many things I could have handle better and yes, on many occasions I had the chance to prove that my words were not fabricated tales.”

Oh, well an admission for mistakes is better than what she had expected.

“I have... hidden certain truth from you and for that I apologize.” she loves him.

He scoffs and shakes his head as some sort of realization falls upon him. “I can understand that you may have felt manipulated or betrayed upon finding out about everything. It wasn’t my intention.”

Although there is some truth to that she can’t help but think that right now, the only thing that goes through his head is _like Father, like Son_.

Manipulation through hidden truth and actions is all his Father has ever offered to him, and good intentions or not, he knows all too well just how frustrating and confusing it can be.

“Lucifer-”

“Perhaps had I handle it better and offered you some proof than... many things would have been different.” his voice dies off, quiet and resigned.

The self-blame is so obvious, and it kills her.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes.”

Like Father, like Son. Manipulation in His name is easy.

“No.”

Chloes aches, her eyes sting and the distance between them doesn’t help. “Come here.” she nods her head toward the couch, far too big for her only.

Suddenly she feels lonely, lonely with her guilt and shame and regret though she knows he feels the exact same, it all feels too much for one person, one body to handle.

His eyes find hers and she knows for him too it feels crushing, too much in such a short time and all she can feel right now is a crushing need to soothe the hurt that she created with the love fills her.

He stares and she aches, she wants to take him in her arms and erase this conversation from his mind, nothing will ever be worthy enough to make him hurt like that.

“Please.”

He does, a little hesitant in his step and as she shift to face him the couch makes a squeaking sound, legs tucked underneath her as he come to sit near her, hand nervously rubbing at his thighs and he’s not looking at her.

Chloe can hear him breath, a bit faster than she used to and she can feel her face crumbled a bit, so she gets closer to him, knees softly digging into his thighs and she left a hand caress his bicep.

In a soft voice she says. “I don’t ever want you to carry the blame of my actions Lucifer.”

His head turn and he’s looking at her legs, eyes soft and lost and a comeback on his that she knows will end up in a comment about how he’s the only one to blame for all wrong in their relationship.

"Don't.” she says softly, both hands on his bicep now squeezing softly, trying to provide him with a distraction to escape out the jail-cell his mind is working on holding him in.

With a sigh, she says. “You know when I left, I had no intention of going to Rome.” he looks at her, an eyebrow raised as if to say really, and yes really so she answers with one of her own and small sad smile on her lips.

“I ran, I need to be far away from all of this.”

Lucifer flinches and she can see that at this moment, it’s all he wants to do too.

“It wasn’t just because of you,” she wishes he would look at her, that she could let her eyes do the talking and let her love soothe him.

“I was unsettled by seeing your face and,” she hesitates but push through, she must. “afraid even yes.” A pained sound comes of his mouth.

Her hand tightens on his arm and she press a firm kiss on his suit jacket shoulder, he sighs and with her forehead pressed where her mouth was a few moments before Chloe starts speaking again.

“I had no fear of you harming me, none.” her voice firm and steady, Chloe continues in a voice barely above a whisper, just for him. “In that moment everything that didn’t made sense to me, regarding you or Maze and Amenadiel just... slapped me.”

“All the things that I couldn’t... choose to not see, not understand just rushed to me. I felt like my insides were being squeezed.”

He’s wounded up tight and it feels cruel to say this to him, but she asks for the truth. Always, it’s only fair she gives it to him too. “Detective-”

“Please let me finish.” one of her hand reaches down to find his, softly run her fingers on the back of it.

A sigh and a nod as he settles more fully into the couch.

“You were right, I was in denial about you... so many times I questioned myself about you, the Devil’s existence.... I knew that if I pushed hard enough, I would have an answer, one that I already knew but refused to acknowledge.”

He turns his hand, and she lets hers fit inside of his, finger dancing on his palm. “All I had to do was find the courage to do so but, I couldn’t. I needed to stay in the dark about you, it made me feel safe to be in the unknow.”

Now that she started to explain, Chloe doesn’t want to stop, she wants him to know, needs him to understand that her actions were not only driven by fear. “So, when I no longer had a choice but to face it, I felt,” she lacked words to describe her feelings.

“I felt as if somebody had stripped me bare and I had no control over it, and I felt alone.”

His finger lace trough hers and she brings his hand to her mouth to lay a soft kiss there. “I couldn’t go back to turning a blind eye to what had always been there.”

“Then the realization about Pierce, then Maze and God... I needed to not feel this away anymore, to gain some control back and process so I ran.”

It feels so good to be listened, to be heard and to finally have somebody to confide to and Lucifer, no matter how hard it is for him to hear all of this, is quiet and attentive.

“I took the first tickets I saw because they were cheap and I was desperate,” she lets out a small laugh and settle more fully against and lets her head rest on his shoulder.

“So, I went to Croatia, to Osijek first then we hopped on a bus to Dubrovnik and the sights were beautiful and the people were so nice.”

Chloe can still see Trixie shocked face when her mother plate came to their table filled with octopus, so she tells him.

“On our last day there, we went to a small restaurant in the old town and I ordered an octopus salad,” she can feel his head turn and she knows that his brows must be touching his hairline. “out of curiosity, I had never had it and I can’t see your face but I’m pretty sure Trixie gave me the same look, and it was really good.”

They share a small laugh and the residual tension that had been present seems to dissipate.

“We went to Belgium, to the Comic Strip Center and had, obviously, mussels and fries every night because it was Trixie’s new obsession."

“Hmm... Le génie du mal as well ?” he asks in a soft voice.

“Yes, was your hair ever this long ?”

“Perhaps.” she laughs.

“That’s the first thing I thought of, that with that head of hair you could totally pull off the homeless magician look.”

“I’ll have you know that the homeless magician look attracted plenty of ladies and lads in the early 1500s.”

Chloe scoff and they share a comfortable silence for a moment. “Eventually when I started to feel like I had gained back some semblance of control and could sleep peacefully, I had so many questions about... everything and I was so curious.”

“I bought a notebook and wrote all the things I wanted to ask you about.” she confesses.

He shifts and she moves back to find his eyes which have gotten wider. “Really ?” his voice soft.

The wonder in his voice makes her heart clench and her eyes tingle and she loves him.

“Yes.” she answers in the same tone, her eyes lower. “I didn’t have the courage to call because even though deep down I knew I had nothing to fear from you, my mind just couldn't accept it.”

His voice barely a whisper. ”I understand.”

Chloe frowns. "But do you ? It wasn’t you I was afraid of but the concept of you... The Devil.”

Lucifer shift and she knows he’s uncomfortable, that he wants to jump out of his skin to escape this conversation.

“I couldn’t associate the Lucifer that I knew, the man I trusted with my life, my partner, with the one that was depicted by the rest of the world.”

His hand is tense in hers as is the rest of his body and she hates how she is hurting him right now.

“The more answer I searched for the less confident I felt about you, about what I knew... I went to Italy filled with fears and questions, some that I already had the answers to but couldn’t believe at the moment.”

Chloe takes a deep breath and starts running her thumb over the fingernail of his index finger, trying to distract herself from the memories that wants to swallow her whole.

“I needed to talk to someone, someone who believed in their being without a shred of doubt that the Devil and God existed, and I went to church, quite a few times actually and then Rome jumped to my mind... well the Vatican.”

Chloe fixe her gaze on their joined hands and Lucifer is silent, and she can’t bring herself to look at him, can’t stand to witness the effect her words have on him.

“I bought a small dictionary and started looking for answers to my questions everywhere I could find and Kinley....” her voice cracks and she hates it, hates how she the one on the verge of tears when he is the one that she is hurting.

“Kinley appeared as if he had all of them.”

Chloe scoffs. “He listened and never seemed to question what I was saying, it was as if he been waiting for me when he came up to me, as if he knew our path would link.”

“It felt relieving and betraying at the same time yet the more we talked the more he confirmed all of my fears without me even saying a damn thing, and I hate how easy it was for me to ignore all the rest and let my fears control me.”

She can feel a lone tear run down the bridge of her nose to fall on his exposed wrist. “Chloe don’t-” his left hand rise to cup her chin to make her face him and Chloe bites her lip in frustration.

“I felt so lost and he seemed so certain in his affirmations, nothing could stray him and I wanted to believe like that.” he has a pained look on his face as he wipes the remaining wetness the tear left behind.

“I doubted his every word and I kept wondering if what I was doing was right yet each time we spoke it was if he knew and it started to feel like denial."

Lucifer’s mouth is agape, and she knows that right now he wants to end this conversation not because of the pain it’s causing him but because her pain is unbearable to him.

“Chloe, you are not blame for any of that.” his fingers drift for her cheek to her hair, tucking them behind her ear.

A lie. They don’t do that, not anymore.

“I am.” he cringes, she stops him on his intake of breath. ”Perhaps not fully but partly, at the very least.”

He cringes and it hurts, Chloe knows that although deep he’d known, he hadn’t wanted to admit to himself, hadn’t wanted to hear about how her betrayal came to be.

He stares, silent and she waits, waits for him to process her words fully.

His eyes lower to their still joined hand and turns it to gently caress the back of her hand. “You weren’t in the state of mind to fully understand his words and actions until he showed them completely to you.”

Yes. But even then.

She is not a child who lacks the maturity necessary to understand her actions.

There were signs, plenty of them. Signs that she willingly choose to ignore to soothe her fears in order to gained back safety, said safety she found in Kinley’s tale.

So, she tells him.

How the more Kinley and she spoke, the more serenity she found within the confine of her mind, how every answer he gave while feed into her fears were easier to give into, easier to deal with rather than the crazy reality that she had lived in those past years.

It was easier to follow the pack than to go against it when they provided her with so many stories of how every horrific thing that happened was linked to Lucifer’s very existence.

So, when Kinley spoke of sending him back to hell with the help of a vial, Chloe agreed.

All she had to do was slip the content of the vial in a drink and everything would be fine, he would be gone but for the greater good.

Chloe had been willing to bear the weight of her actions, of her guilt if it meant peace and fucking rainbows for the world.

Manipulation is easy in His name, yes, but only if you let it. And Chloe did.

Lucifer is shaking by the end of it, his hand holding hers tightly.

“Lucifer-” his eyes snap to hers.

A flash of red covers the warm brown she accustomed to, just a for a second and for a moment she thinks she imagined it, but he’s already off the couch, back to the bar, his back turned to her and the whisky glass is roughly grabbed to be refiled.

Chloe wants to break; she knows the reason for this is not anger but she wish it was.

His wrath is easier to handle than his pain.

She waits, two glasses, a third and she’s off the couch softly padding into his space until she right behind him and she knows that he can feel her behind him, can tell by the way his back straighten as he raises his head towards the celling.

“Chloe-”

“I’m sorry.” the words end up being smothered in his back as she lets her arms circle his waist.

A shuddering breath. “I know... I’m sorry too.”

She knows what he’s apologizing for and she never wants to, never wants him to feel ashamed or scared to show her how he feels and yes even if it involves his Devil eyes, or skin or wings.

So, she tells him.

Another shuddering breath and she presses a kiss between his shoulders blades and lets her forehead rest where her lips were.

“You have no idea how much I wish I had never done that... many other things too.” her voice soft and quiet. “I never wanted to cause you pain, emotional or physical but I know that I did with the way I dealt with everything from Kinley to Eve but mostly the way I treated you.”

He shifts and she loosen her arms to allow him to turn around and takes a step back to take him in.

Exhaustion leaps from his every pore as his hands softly cradle her biceps. “I know Detective, I’ve always known, and I forgive you.” he says with a small smile on his lip that doesn’t reach his eyes.

Chloe shakes her head. “Perhaps, but that doesn’t excuse it.” and he looks like he’s about interrupt her, so she brings a hand to his cheek and lets her thumb stroke it.

“I’m glad Eve was there to accept all of you when I wasn’t ready to do so, you deserved to have somebody who knew all of you only felt love for you and I’m glad that you let yourself have that, even if it wasn’t from who you wanted it.”

His eyes are shiny, and she keeps going. “I wanted it to be me, but it couldn't, and that’s okay too.” she smiles. “I was in love with you in a way that I couldn't and still can’t describe and I want you to know that.”

“I do know.” his voice firm and sure and she loves him.

“Whatever I said that made you feel inadequate or underserving back then I apologize, there is no part of you that I don’t want.”

“I know.” his voice is a whisper now, and as he lets his forehead drop to hers, she sees a small tear make its way out of hies eye and softly kiss it away as his eyes close.

“Okay.”

His arms find their ways to her waist to hold her and they stay like this for a moment, their breath softly evening out and she let out a small smile. ”Don’t worry I won’t tell.”

His eyes open as he blinks rapidly to make the wetness disappear. “What ?” his voice is soft and confused.

In conspiratorial whisper, Chloe says.” That I made the Devil cry.”

Lucifer lets out an offended gasp and Chloe lets out a laugh. “You most certainly did not, I had dust in my eyes, that’s all.”

Chloe knows she’s beaming like an idiot, but she can’t help it. “Sure.”

She wants to kiss him and so she does, gently and slowly lick at his upper lip and she can hear him sigh, she lay two, three more kisses to his lips before backing away.

“Want to cook dinner together ? I’m hungry.” and she is, she can feel the grumbles in her stomach and knows that in a few seconds it’ll loudly demand attention.

She can tell he’s about to talk about sex but seems to catch himself at the last second.

“Sure, your favorite ?” grilled cheese always and he know, this time she’ll get to eat it and end the night in his arms.

Hand still attached to his cheek, she strokes it gently and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote but, I have been in a mood fot the past few weeks. This took me a week to write and I feel quite certain that it'll stay as a one-shot but, who knows.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know your thougths.  
> Thx for reading folks !


End file.
